


Simple Motions

by LittleWolf95



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora doesn't know how to take a break, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, rated for langauge, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: A collection of one shots for pride month





	Simple Motions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling during a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora overworks herself and Catra is given the task of getting her to relax.

Catra loved whenever storms filled the skies above Brightmoon. She loved how the lightning seemed to dance between the clouds and how the air smelled during and after the rain. But most of all, she loved that it mean a semi-lazy day of no rebuilding and that she could nap if she should wish to do so.

 

Besides, it also meant that she would actually have Adora mostly to herself for the day and that was always a plus. After all, no one understood her sense of humor—that may have freaked Glimmer and Sea Hawk out at one point—quite like Adora did.

 

But right now, as the storm raged on outside the palace, Catra felt her mind wonder to things outside her enjoyment. 

 

Of the conversation she had been forced to have with Queen Angella earlier that day about Adora's sleeping habits—or lack thereof—and a order to try to get the blonde to relax more often. After all, the war was over and even the stars had returned. 

 

Surely Adora could take a break now that threats were few and far between?

 

Sighing she glanced back up at the angry skies and huffed.

 

_ Well there goes my plans for today….Unless…. _

  
  
  


She had heard Glimmer and Bow talking about how romantic something as simple as a dinner could be and since Adora had been skipping meals anyway, Catra was sure she had a plan.

 

But she would need both Bow and Glimmer's help.

  
  


«__________★__________»

  
  


Adora walked into the room to find that the whole place smelled oddly of vanilla and was lit by only candlelight.

 

"Uh Catra...What the…." She began, only to nearly fall backward when the feline appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

 

"I had the cook make us a special dinner. You've been crazy busy lately and I know you haven't been sleeping enough. So I decided that I'm going to treat you the same way you did me on my birthday." Catra explained, smirking as Adora glared back at her.

 

"Catra, I don't need…" she began to argue, only to be practically shoved toward the table by the half feline.

 

"Don't. I asked Princess Sparkly for help so I am going to make sure that you at least eat something. Besides you skipped lunch...And don't say you had something in the village because we both know you have a one track mind and forget all the time!" Catra responded "besides you're my girlfriend, pretty sure it's in the manual that I can force you to rest if you are too stubborn to." 

 

Adora just sighed, shaking her head as she let Catra take the lead.

 

"I know you're She-Ra and whatever but you need to take care of yourself too. Now after dinner we'll do whatever you want but for right now...just let me try to take care of you." 

  
  


«__________★__________»

 

Much later that evening as Catra lay on the bed, eyes trained out the window at the rain splattered glass. She pounded on how much had changed. Just a year or so ago she would not have even spoke to the blonde that was now curled up against her side.

 

Had she cared for Adora back then? Sure….She just wanted her best friend back. But fate was as cruel of a mistress as Shadow Weaver had been and forced them onto separate paths, only to reunite when tragedy had struck and thrown all of Etheria into an all out war.

 

A war that the rebellion had won.

 

A war that had scarred everyone involved for life. After all, even Glimmer had nightmares sometimes.

 

But now, as she sat in the quiet room in the brightmoon palace listening to the sound of Adora's even breathing coming from beside of her. Where there was no yelling, no commands, no annoying hum of motors—although there was an annoying Kowl that kept hooting and squawking in a tree somewhere in the courtyard—she couldn't help but feel grateful that things had turned out the way they had.

  
  


Would she and Adora been together if they had stayed with the Horde? Probably not as Adora would have ranked up and became the perfect soldier, leaving her in the dust. If Hordak hadn't screwed her over she wouldn't have been able to see things as it had truly been.

 

But had things really needed to be so terrible at the start? Had either of them needed that?

  
  


She didn't know how long it had been that she just sat there, watching the storm pass by however suddenly a gentle tug at her tail called her attention back toward her girlfriend.

 

"What are you thinking about?" 

 

Adora's sleep deepened voice asked, earning a sigh from Catra who just leaned down and kissed her.

 

"Don't worry about it….Just random stuff. Right now though I think we both need to get some sleep because if I am going to have to help that thirteen year old pain in the ass rebuild a village, I'm going to have to have sleep or I'm going to end up shoving her into one of the ice cannons of hers."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts to try!  
> (My Tumblr and Waterfall accounts are on my profile.)


End file.
